


Пустой

by darkflame



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, dead owen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор <a href="http://bitterfic.livejournal.com/">Bitterfig</a><br/>разрешение на перевод получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой

Оуэн снял футболку. Он бледен, смертельно бледен, но он был таким, даже когда оставался живым. Вот она, рана, что забрала его – дыра от выстрела, прошедшего прямо сквозь сердце.

Джек не может оторвать взгляд от раны. Она приковывает его к месту. Он не может отвернуться, даже когда Оуэн встречается с ним взглядом.

«Извини, - говорит Оуэн. - Я не обращаю внимания на мертвецов ещё с медицинского колледжа. Забыл, что не все привыкли к виду искалеченных трупов."

"У меня бывало и похуже", - сказал Джек.

"Но ты ведь восстановился. Ты жив.»

"Ты тоже жив."

"Нет, это не жизнь."

Оуэн хотел отвернуться, но заметил, что Джек по-прежнему смотрит на рану. Она удерживала его, словно черная дыра.

"Если хочешь, можешь дотронуться."

Джек потянулся и положил руку на рану. Повреждённые ткани были мягкими и пористыми. Холодными на ощупь. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы запустить пальцы глубже, дотронуться до недвижного сердца Оуэна.

У него кружилась голова, когда он думал об этом.

Он осознал, что Оуэн давит на него, мёртвым весом на живую плоть. Голод. Нужда. Его изломанные пальцы неуклюже провели по штанам Джека, по его грудной клетке. Оуэн просил, но в голосе его не было надежды.

"Пожалуйста, Джек, мне так одиноко... Я пуст внутри..."

"Всё в порядке. Тебе не нужно просить."

Это всё его вина. Он сотворил это с Оуэном. Меньшее, что он может сделать – предложить тот кусочек комфорта, который в состоянии дать.

Оуэн холодный изнутри и снаружи. Лежа под Джеком, он не двигается, не ожидает удовольствия. Только крепче вжимается в тяжелое тело Джека, ближе к теплу и биению жизни.


End file.
